Kabochan (Somarinoa)
Kabochans are a species of near-Humans indigenous to the planet . During the Pukinpa Dynasty, the planet was invaded by the Celcians and the Planet Trade Organization, only for its royalty to bow to their power and integrate their species into the Organization. This would later come to bite them, as a vengeful Saiyan named Turles attacked the planet in retaliation against the PTO for destroying his homeworld of Planet Vegeta. The defense was led by the kingdom's prince, Daiz. While they were still defeated, Daiz himself fought so bravely that Turles offered him the chance at joining his own organization, the Turles Crusher Corps. Daiz accepted. Members of this species are naturally muscular and usually large in size, and are much stronger than a common human. They have large brow ridges, and lack eyebrows of any sort. Culturally they tend to shave the sides of their head, leaving a simple crop of hair on top. Jewelry is usually made with bone and quills. Common hair colors include orange, dark teal and pale green. While the species was considered extinct after Turles' attack on Kabocha and the deaths of the Kabochan soldiers on Namek, a millennium later another member of the species was recorded, indicating that at least a small pocket population continued to survive somewhere in the universe. Members Daiz thumb|Prince Daiz. Prince Daiz was the heir to the throne during the Pukinpa Dynasty, the last known dynasty of Kabochan royalty. Though a promising fighter, he was weaker than other members of his species and was therefore not considered important enough for a battlefield position in Frieza Planet Trade Organization. Because of this he remained at home, leaving him quietly bitter towards his ruler. When Turles attacked the planet he fought against the Saiyan with bravery, but this was not enough and his father, the king, and his people were defeated and subjugated. Despite this, Turles respected Daiz's abilities and offered him a position within his Turles Crusher Corps., which he readily accepted partially due to his bitterness toward Frieza and desire for revenge. The group brought the decimation of hundreds of planets while looking for a suitable planet to plant their Tree of Might, only to eventually arrive on the planet Earth, where they would meet their end. Daiz was killed when Goku uses his technique and obliterates the prince's skull with a punch. Recoome thumb|Recoome. A powerful member of his species, Recoome was a genetic mutant, his DNA allowing for a higher initial power level over his peers. This led to him gaining a position amongst the Ginyu Force, alongside Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo. He was killed by a ki blast launched by Vegeta after being left prone by Goku on Planet Namek, much to the Z Fighter's shock and anger. His body was left intact until the destruction of Planet Namek. thumb|left|Asu. Asu Asu was a Kabochan who operated as a member of the Planet Trade Organization under Lord Frieza. He accompanied his lord to Planet Namek, where he fought the Z Fighters. He was defeated once only to return alongside Zofuto and Snuel. All three were defeated and were killed by the time the planet exploded. He was notable for having become badly sunburned in the Namekian suns, much to his frustration. Snuel thumb|Snuel. Snuel was a Kabochan berserker who operated as a member of the Planet Trade Organization under Frieza. He was brought by Asu alongside fellow berserker and twin brother Zofuto to fight the Z Fighters. However he was defeated alongside them and was killed by the time the planet exploded. Like his brother Zofuto and other Kabochan berserkers, he painted his exposed skin with light blue warpaint. thumb|left|Sukuop. Sukuop Sukuop is a member of the New Gadget Super Lovers, alongside his compatriots , Niyusu, and . Like his allies, he is obsessed with new gadgets. Sukuop, like Recoome, might be a mutant as unlike other members of his species, he has smaller brow ridges and actual eyebrows. His death was not recorded and it is assumed that he did not die a violent death, unlike most of his species. Zofuto thumb|Zofuto. Zofuto was a Kabochan berserker who operated as a member of the Planet Trade Organization under Frieza. He was brought by Asu alongside fellow berserker and twin brother Snuel to fight the Z Fighters. Attempting to interrupt the Z Fighters during their battle against a transformed Frieza, they attacked alongside numerous other members of the PTO. However he was defeated alongside them and was killed by the time the planet exploded. Like his brother Snuel and other Kabochan berserkers, he painted his exposed skin with light blue warpaint. Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Races Category:Role-Play Articles